A semiconductor light emitting device can be manufactured by removing a semiconductor substrate from a semiconductor film after crystal growth of the semiconductor film on the semiconductor substrate. Such method is disclosed in JP 2004-284831 or PIONEER R&D, Vol. 12, No. 3, page 77 (2002).
A semiconductor light emitting device may be sealed with resin. A technology for sealing a functional element at an wafer level is disclosed in 2008 Electronic Components & Technology Conference, page 824.
A semiconductor light emitting device, as an illumination in place of an incandescent lamp or a fluorescent lamp, needs a large light output relatively.
Thus, a sealing resin for protecting a semiconductor light emitting device receives heat radiation and light radiation from the semiconductor light emitting device, so the sealing resin may degrade.
In particular, a sealing resin may degrade by heat and ultraviolet light from a light emitting element, as a pumping source, which radiates a blue to an ultraviolet light, in a semiconductor light emitting device of a fluorescent material excitation type.
Accordingly, such a semiconductor light emitting device may not show a high power output or a long life time. Consequently, reduction of a packaging cost may be difficult, in order to obtain a high power output or a long life time.